Sneaky Snacks
by Lupalover101
Summary: Germany and Prussia are in for quite a day when Ash and her friend decide to play. Shameless PWP and i'm not sorry.


GermanyXOCXAshXPrussia  
>AN: this is a requested lemon, there will be a bit of yuri and hot German wurst inside. EXPLICIT LEMONY GOODNESS AHEAD. Don't like don't read, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. To the rest of you... Have fun!

The two girls sat on the opposite couch of the German nations house. One with stunning green eyes, long brown hair and dressed in a black tanktop and shorts, the other silver haired, feline green eyes and purple tank top with jean shorts, a conspiratorial look in each of their eyes as hey rose from the couch.

" hey Ash, you in for some ice cream?"  
>Silver, the silver haired one, asked the other innocently.<p>

" yea I do! Do you boys want some?"

Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other a moment, an ominous look between them.

" ja... Zat vould be nice."

" hell yea frau! Ze awezome me vould like chocolate!"  
>The Prussian nearly hopped out of his seat while he german politely asked, typical.<p>

Grinning Silver went to the kitchen and grabbed four chocolate ice cream comes from the freezer. When she came back Ash was perched on the center table, her tanktop riding dangerously low on her breasts as she joked with he two nations.

Handing out he I e cream silver sat next to Ash, directly in front of Ludwig who couldn't help but stare at her long legs as she crossed them. Biting into the hard chocolatey shell of the Ice cream before getting to the soft swirls inside, Ash winked at Silver as she tipped the ice cream a little too far.

With a tiny 'plop' some ice cream fell on the swell of Ash's breasts, the sugary treat melting against them and between them.

" oh dammit, I have to go clean up!"

Silver set her ice cream down on the wrapper, making sure motto make a mess, then leaned towards Ash, a wink of her own sent the other girls way.

" it's all good love, let me help you with that."  
>As soon as she finished her sentence, silver quite literally dug in.<p>

Swiftly she pulled the tanktop forward, while her head bent and began to lick the melted ice cream off of the others breasts. As soon as her tongue delved between then she heard a groan from the two men on the couch.

Unable to suppress her grin silver began to suck the ice cream as well as lick it, a moan escaping Ash as she pressed her chest against her friend, trying to make her go lower.

There was a low groan from the couch as Ludwig shifted in his seat, one hand attempting to cover his formidable length, ice cream forgotten and melting in his other hand.

Prussia was another story, he slipped the ice cream back in its plastic, grabbed a pillow, and was beet red as he tried to hide his erection from the erotic scene before him.  
>As if remembering heir audience Silver sat back, leaving Ash a bit flushed, but clean none the less.<p>

" oh Ludwig! Look your ice cream melted!"

Astonished that the usually immaculate country had let his ice cream melt over his hand gave Silver another idea. Looking at Ash she motioned her head towards Germany and got up. Taking her cue Ash leaned forward, hands on Ludwig's knees as she took his hand.

" Silvers had enough ice cream, and I don't have any so you'll have to share."

Smiling she began to lick his fingers, a visible shudder going through the German as her pink tongue dipped between his fingers and sucked each digit until it was clean.

Suddenly Prussia stood, a different type of expression on his face, lust and jealousy mixed together in one. Yanking Ash up by the arm he smashed his lips to hers. Giggling Silver stood and watched, when she was also yanked by the arm, right into Ludwig's lap.

Locking lips with him Silver adjusted herself in Ludwig's lap, a loud groan breaking their kiss as she rubbed against his straining manhood.

Ash, on the other hand, was palming Prussia through his jeans, small and quick moans escaping him as he made his way back to he couch. Again both boys caught he girls by surprise, catching their tanktop a they watched flipped them over the girls head. The shirts were flung randomly across the room, soon followed by their own as they attacked the girls in their laps.

Ash's bra was he first to go, the fast paced Prussian latched himself to her breasts before she had a chance to realize what happened. Ludwig was easier, silver had forsaken wearing a bra so all he had to do was bend his head and gently take her breast in his mouth.

Looking over at each other the girls grinned again, a gasp escaping once in awhile as they ground down on their partners. Suddenly Ash had an idea, leaning over a bit she took Silver by her hair, pullin her towards her as she slammed her lips against the others.

Shocked silver froze, but grinned in to the kiss as she reverently kissed back, feeling both men's eyes on them. Ash slipped her tongue between Silver's lips, a slight gasp coming from her at the sudden intrusion.

" mein gott, you two vill be ze end of uz."

Moaning Ludwig pulled silver back forcefully, slamming his lips to hers as he worked her shorts off, Prussia doing he same. ash giggled as Gilbert struggled to pull he tight black shorts off.

" calm down babe, you have to do everything slowly and purposefully."  
>As she said this she slipped her shorts off, getting off of Gilbert to free her legs from the confinement of the material, then got on her knees in front of him.<p>

Ever do slowly she eased his zipper down, deftly popping open the button. Agonizingly slowly she pulled his pants and boxers down, his erection at full attention and his eyes nearly boring into her as she took his length in her hands.

Giggling Silver was silenced when Germany took a rough bite at her neck, his hips gently thrusting up against her clothes entrance. Moaning a bit Silver got her thoughts together as Ludwig nipped at her neck and breasts, still grinding against her. Pushing him back she held his blue eyes with her feline green ones, a smirk playing at her lips.

" I don't quite agree with Ash on this one, I think rougher and a bit quicker are the way. To. Go."

As she said the last words she flung her shorts elsewhere in the vast living room, dropping to her knees as well.

" because who wants to always play nice?"  
>She said wih a small giggle as she popped Ludwig's erection from his jeans, a low moan escaping him.<p>

Both girls began to gently massage heir partners, one soft and persistent, the other rougher and unyielding in her strokes. Finally Ash took Gilbert's cock and began to suck, slowly she slid her tongue over his slit, precum already dripping from it. Taking it in her mouth she vegans to bob her head, a slow paced rythm worthy of a waltz.

Silver was a little quicker, her tongue darting across Ludwig's member without a thought or pattern, each lick and gentle nip a surprise to the blond nation. As she took him in her mouth she grazed her teeth against his erection, digging her tongue into his slit as she sucked, causing him to thrust forward and moan loudly.

" F-Fiche stop!"  
>Slightly pushing Ash back, Gilbert pulled her on to his lap, discarding her panties and positioning her over him. Kissing her roughly he plunged in to her, her tightness and heat overwhelming him.<p>

A gasp escaped Ash as she slowly adjusted, then slightly moved. Soon enough she and Gilbert had a rythm set, slow, purposeful, and agonizingly delicious. Moans fell from the couple like references to a deity, catching Silver and Ludwig's attention.

Popping Ludwig's member from her mouth Silver got up and sat angled on the couch, her face inches away from Ash, then She made her move. As soon as her partner bounced down on one of Gilbert's thrust she took a nipple in her mouth, suck and biting gently, making the caramel haired girl moan loudly at the overwhelming pleasure.

Suddenly Silver gasped. Ludwig had thrust into her, catching her off guard with his delicious assault. Jostling her at each thrust Ludwig literally pounded in to her, a rough rythm that had them gasping for breath.

Sitting up a bit Silver wrapped her arms around the German man pounding in to her, kissing his lips roughly as the new angle allowed him to thrust deeper and harder in to her moist cavern, finally hitting a spot that had he's teaming his name.

" fiche ja! Ich fand es! You like zat don't you?!"

" gods yes! Harder faster please!"

Pistonning into a silver, she felt her orgasm came ever so close. Ash was almost there as well, Gilbert had found her spot way before Ludwig, abusing the sensitive patch and bringing hem closer to the edge.

" oh Gilbert please! Do me harder and faster!"  
>Ash finally broke, her body looking for more of Prussia than it already had, said Prussian wearing his trademark smirk.<br>" it vill be mein pleasure!"

Pounding into the girl on top of him Gilbert felt himself coming ever so close to the edge, when he suddenly felt a sharp bite at his collar bone, the mixture of pain and pleasure sending him over.

Coming hard he thrust one last time in to Ash, said girl yelling Gilbert's name as she also came, leaning against his toned chest. Next to them Ludwig and Silver were also close, grunts and loud pants making Gilbert and Ash turn to them.

A devilish smirk plays on Ash's face as she climbed off of Gilbert, a confused and dejected sound escaping the silver haired nation. Leaning over her partner in crime Ash kissed her, pulling a surprised and pleased gasp from her friend. Not nearly satisfied with just kissing her, Ash brought her hand down to Silver's clit, rubbing her furiously.

Bucking Silver finally came, a loud yell c'ming from her that they were sure the neighbors could hear. Ludwig felt her contracting pussy, milking him to come, but what brought him over wasn't only Silver, by also Ash as she fondled his balls.

" son of a-!"  
>Coming harder than he's eve had Germany took one finally erratic thrust and promptly slumped over on the couch, carefully avoiding squashing the girl under him.<p>

Gigglin both girls got up and dressed. Sweat she we from their bodies but they didn't seem to care at the moment. An evil glint in heir eyes as they made their way around the couch and the two German nations on them.

" oh Silver, I'm covered in sweat. Man we'll have to take a shower, will you take care of my back?"

" sure Ash! I'll take care of ALL of your back."

Gently squeezing her friends but hey looked to the two nations meaningfully and ran up the stairs, giggles coming from both.

Looking at each other Ludwig and Gilbert deliberated a moment.

"Bruder..."

" LATER VEST!"

Vaulting over the couch Gilbert ran after the two girls, a kesesese leaving a trail behind him.

" gott verdammt bruder!"

Bolting after his brother, and now his new lover, Ludwig clambered upstairs to continue where the girls left off.


End file.
